Magnetic fluid filters may be utilized in metalworking industries to remove fine ferrous or magnetic particles from oil or other fluids. Additionally, magnetic fluid filters may be used in other applications such as in the cleaning of tanks or other such industries.
Generally magnetic fluid systems include structures in which a fluid is pumped into a filter body. The fluid contacts a magnetic roller to remove the ferrous material. The cleaned fluid is then directed out of the housing into a tank. Generally the magnetic roller is positioned next to a scraper such that it may remove material captured by the magnetic roller. However, such systems are prone to problems as the scraper is prone to clogging and does not remove all the materials from the magnetic roller. In such a situation the magnetic roller may have very small ferrous particles and the surface of the roller compared to the scraper is not precise enough to remove the small particles resulting in small particles that wedge between the scraper edge and the magnetic roller that cause wear on both of the components.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved magnetic fluid filter that solves the problems associated with the prior art and eliminates wear on components of the system. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a magnetic fluid filter system that does not require constant cleaning to avoid clogging of the system.